Ghost of a Chance
by Volt Tackle
Summary: Wouldn't it be cool to have a coronation day, the day that signals your dominion over every living being? To have an accidental skill swap with a Yveltal? To fall in love, but to do so in denial? To avoid the word, "friends"? The delphox had to do all that. And the possibility of having no fear for all that? A ghost of a chance, that's what. [Delphox, Greninja]
1. Prologue

_I'd like to give a plush Azumarill to Bell Marilli, for making kick-butt, tragedy, mysterious stories. It's pretty much motivation-giving! Since I obviously can't give that to her cus I don't own one, I'll give a big thanks instead. Thanks! _

_And don't worry too, to all of you, since some of my stories are on-hold, but they aren't to be given up on. _

_I don' t own Pokemon, you would've had a Magikarp as a starter..._

* * *

**Prologue**

Again, he felt like shattered glass. Again, she had walked out curtly, a frown escaping her lips.

And frankly,_ again_, she had shut him out.

The greninja gave a small frown, quiet like he usually was in front of her. And although he may have seemed stunned, thousands of thoughts roamed in his head. It may have been a storm of thoughts, but the foggy unspoken question, _"why,"_ stands out.

He saw her walk away with soft steps, covered with a cloak of a dark toned violet that dragged along the carpeted floor. It clung unto her scarlet furred shoulders, making her look so prim and preserved over-all. He mildly wondered if it was really optional to do the gloomy gimmick.

She looked nervous, fire red eyes looking so pale and dull as if drained by fear, the fur that stuck out of her pointy ears drooping as it embraced her neck. Her paws were drenched in sweat, the result of clenching them everyday. He never saw a bright grin plague her face, not even for the sake of pretending. It was all frowns and wrinkled foreheads for the poor delphine fox.

He knew by heart she locked herself in her room after her sudden escapes, not even a close relative to spare of a pep talk. She didn't need to tell him - in fact, she _didn't_ tell him. With that lonely nature, she probably never known the meaning of friends, and if he asked him, she'd probably end their talk with her regular "I don't think that's even a word" phrase.

_"Mafoxy-chan!"_ he randomly blurted out, reaching out a hand, as if it would just stretch and grab her.

"I told you to get out here." She swatted the topic away with a cold reply, stopping in her tracks but not turning to face him.

"But -"

"But _what?!"_ She raised her voice, sounding cruel as she grew impatient.

"I was wondering, because-because you've been st-staying indoors so long, as I've heard, and -" he mumbled, messing up the sentence he tried to make, lost. He wasn't afraid of her though, he just really disliked talking.

"Where are you going with this?" She lowered her voice a little, letting a soft sigh leave her mouth. "You just stopped midway." He could take a guess at what she was trying to do. He somehow predicted her well.

"N-no-no..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, he didn't want to end it.

"Nowhere?" She finished, her eyes giving off a bitter and arrogant expression, one which she hid from him. "I appreciate the notion of curiosity, but some things are best left unsaid."

After a second's worth of a long blink, she felt his hand touch her soaking paws, tightly linking them together in an effort to make her take him seriously. Mafoxy pursed her lips, trying not to gawk, but failing to hide the tinted pink on her cheeks.

The ninja pokemon looked skeptical now, piercing his eyes at her, (luckily) oblivious to her embarrassed shock. He still wouldn't leave, not until he got an answer. _"Why?"_ He briefly muttered, now straightforward about this. He practically choked her paw now, for lack of a better term. Now he was certain that she wouldn't make loopholes this time.

"I-I, er...um," she stuttered, trembling as a sole streak of rainwater began to sear through her snout one after the other. "...I'm scared." A salmon pink spread widely on her face - a worse feat than the whole situation at hand, actually - glancing down as she was too numb to release the grip her friend gave. She clutched the dark cloak she wore and brought it against her chest, letting her keep warm As she rubbed it against herself.

He still looked unconvinced, but she looked serious enough for it to be true. He gave a soft sigh of defeat. "Scared of what?" He briefly asked, silence sealing his throat right after.

"I always feel like throwing up when-whenever I-I be around you for more than half an hour."

"So...you hate me?" The dark-type concealed his mouth with his tongue-like scarf, looking slightly offended.

She smacked herself, lately realizing how stupid that sounded.

"N-n-no! Not like that at all, Sh-Shino-kun! Like I-I...I wanna be with you for more hours, and lately, you've been all I've been thinking of, to be honest..." She trailed off, rubbing the scruff of her cream-toned fur on her back. Saltwater began to cling at the corner of her eyes.

"I see... But why are you scared? That's how friends feel like when they're together, right?"

_Friends? What...what are those?_

_"A-are you that stupid!?"_ She shrieked, extending her arms at her back, eyes closed as tears slid down, concealing their identity through the outpour of rain. "Friends don't exist! Why do you - why do you still believe in that nonsense – that _sham!"_ She jerked her hand away from him, running wildly towards the wooden door before her, knocking it open with sheer force. All the greninja could do was extend his arm once more...

...but he already knew they couldn't grab her back.

* * *

"Friends, i-it's not t-true..." Mafoxy whimpered, tucking her head in her knees to hide all the tears. "Th-they're -they're a myth...all but that...it won't help me..."

She rose her head a little, staring at her paws that started to be adorned by a dark aura of some sort.

"Not-not like this..."


	2. Chapter one

_seven days ago_

Snoring softly, the fox pokemon circles the bed, the soft blankets and the heat from her body giving her more than enough warmth, idly wondering how she wasn't sweating. Stretching her ebony-toned paws, she spreads her arms and legs, covering the whole space. She lets out a few small yelps, mentally praising the privilege of slumber in a bed like this. The delphox brands a sigh of relaxation.

She seems to have been in a daze, as if all her life she is just that happy girl who enjoyed a life clean of impurities and imperfections. She acts as if she is an innocent child, spending her life on some alcohol to keep depression lingering in her throat and smacking her chest. She knows she isn't, though. After all, it's just _acting._

She purses her lips repeatedly, rubbing her half-open eyes, sitting up on the side of her bed, then jumps off it, so sluggish she feels as if she is dragging herself off to the outside with a bag of boulders, creased forehead and black shades resting on her face, a face that would be beautiful, were it not of the stress, dread, and anger that she encounters countless of times. She frowns, another addition to her pitiful look.

The delphox releases another sigh, but one out of bitterness and annoyance. She pats her fur, making them firm and prim. She strokes the bright red orange bundles of fur that stick out of her ears, soft whimpers signaling accidental pulls here and there. Finally, she interlaces her hands together, as she proceeds forward, pushing gently the door before her, but only after she exhales a deep breath. She regains a calm look, eyes half-open and frown that curves into a straight line of neutrality. "Don't." She says simply. The door creaks.

"You ready?"

She's greeted by a ten foot tall serpent, small smile washing her intimidating side, which is otherwise known as her "dark side." The fleur-de-lis pattern lies bare on her chest, dark green sleeves giving an air of formality. Her cherry-colored eyes gleam brightly today, unlike the dark dull crimson she usually shows any other day. Her small leaf-like hands are at her back, expressing her loyalty to her sister, who offers a fake smile of agreement and nods. The serperior seems confident, as if wouldn't-go-well-as-planned style won't possibly happen. The delphox shakes her head slightly, dismissing the train of thought that could follow endlessly.

"Of course."

The regal pokemon puts a hand to her mouth, smile not wiped out from her face. "That's great." She replies, slithering slowly on the long carpet of red, matching the fire fox's pace. They both make their way to the large gates before them, with the younger sister extremely happy and the elder fire type nervous. She occasionally grins during their long descent, jumping once, unable to contain her joy. "So, is your ear okay now?" She changes the subject, awaiting to hear a soft voice reply.

"Hm?" She distractedly gazes around at the pictures hanging on the walls, depicting ancestors and heirs from centuries ago. She saw her parents, a calm-looking delphox cradling a small fennekin and a strict serperior glaring at the outside, as if out of insecurity. They were the same parents who were there during the wronged incident revolving around an ancient pokemon - the one that corrupted her life. And the pokemon beside her is convinced that her ear was merely bitten, no more, no less.

"Oh, uh, it's been terrific. I can hear just as well as I'm supposed to." She replies, smiling warmly at the grass type. She makes sure her smile fades into an emotionless straight line. "It's like nothing happened," she breathes the last part.

"That's-that's just great." She nods, her head always turned in different directions - excluding her sister's direction. "You heard that, right?" She teases, the delphox sensing a playful smirk in her tone.

"Oh? What's that?" The delphox childishly asks, placing her paw against her tall ears.

"What's wha-" She continues to slide on the ground, but at a much slower pace. "Hey!" She giggles, after being pulled at the cheek of her sister, who blushes slightly with her eyes closed: a pestering gesture.

They reach a door, and the two close relatives part their ways, with the delphox pushing the door and the serperior slithering straight ahead to another larger one - a gate, actually. They both nod at each other and continue on their lives.

"Hope to see you..." the regal pokemon murmurs, "we...we never do..." and continues on her way.

* * *

Mafoxy sighs, slumping against the door in relief. "Good thing," she whispered, sighing a sigh of relief. "...she's alright."

"Princess?" A stiff and low-sounding voice echoes in her ears. She looks up at the bisharp in front of her, offering a steely arm. She blushes, having been caught in her childish and nonsensical acts. "Oh, sorry." she has him help her up, then dusts her dress-like fur to wipe off dirt both non-existent and of imagination.

"Your cloak is ready." the steel-type pokemon states simply - and emotionlessly. "Would there be the need of your gloves?"

She shakes her head, confident. "No," she begins as she fits the dark violet cloak on her shoulders. "The occasion is short, so there is no necessary need."

"Alright." With that, the pokemon departs, leaving her all alone.

She blinks slowly, and for the last time, clutching the fabric against her chest. She ascends the steps of the century-old marble, and as she draws closer, hears the distant cheers, shouts and lowered whispers from a large crowd, along with her sister's loud one, as if she is the one speaking to the said group of people. She walks ten steps more, wishing that all this is a dream, idly wondering if this whole morning is just a series of one.

She finds a bright light before her, the sun peeping at her. She puts the hood of her cloak over her head, in an effort to hide her fear and nervousness. She wants to go a step backward, perhaps two or more, acting as if a kyurem lay ahead. But there is no kyurem, it is only a day of coronation, nothing more. Besides, it's just acting, isn't it?

"Please welcome the princess - the princess whom we will soon trust!" The serpent shouts to the thousands of pokemon below, who cheer in loud voices.

_ Just acting..._

* * *

**A/N:**_ I wrote this in the airport... -_- I was gonna post it, but the internet was lousy, believe me. Erk. Plus, before you "file your complaints", I'm still struggling to find a good plot for other stories. Again, I will not give up on any of them, swear._


	3. Chapter two

**The word count is now 1,961. I haven't written this long in my entire life! (Other people have written ten thousand words a chapter, so the author is now a dimwit, plus a ditz, and a weirdo. And a nut job. Her day can't get any worse. But then again, the world's unfair to the author, so...whatever.)**

**I've merged the plot with "Frozen". It's a pretty nice plot. (See, she's not even creative, let alone experimental.) well anyway, I'm mixing it with my own plot. (So if you haven't noticed in this chapter, you might be more of a nut job that the author. Which she highly doubts.)**

**I don't own Pokemon. Except I would've if it was all about Magikarp. Derp. :D**

* * *

_seven days ago_

_The five year old fox lets out innocent yelps, and offers a warm smile to the overwhelming darkness the opening displays. She can sense the beast living in that cave, but only thinks the monster is a timid soon-to-be-friend._

_"Come out and play with me!" She invites rather excitedly, skipping around in a circle._

The elder among the two sisters crouches down slightly, avoiding the eyes of a thousand pokemon, as feeling their proud smiles for having a queen is enough to torment and make her more self-conscious. She tries to conceal her fear, the dread that keeps tearing away her sanity, for she knows the outcome.

No one else, within a thousand miles, does not. On their behalf, their ignorance for such result only makes the fear grow stronger.

_She could hear the ground shake, but the fennec mistakens it for a whimper. "It's okay, I'm not a monster! I'm a good friend!"_

_She continues to leap in a circle, gazing intently at her puffy tail._

She keeps her eyes on the ground, water clinging unto her eyes. She tugs at the silk fabric that conceals her face, overshadowing her features with the hood that she hastily tightens onto her head and chin, as she believes that she has one under her snout. She wants to finish this nonsense, a possible letter short to chaos.

She walks alongside the two emotionless riolus that stand on all fours like a dog (whatever the heck a "dog" is), half of her pitying the training they take, most of her being undoubtedly nervous.

She shakes her head vigorously, as she begins to tremble furiously, as if a survivor of a hailstorm.

_A strong gust blows her away slightly, giggling at what she thinks is an effort of her new friend to play. "Yay! We're best friends now! What's your name, best friend?" She shouts in the whirlwinds, stumbling on the ground as the heavy pangs of air push her roughly. She is oblivious of such, so she merely keeps laughing hard and clingong unto the ground._

_"Yveltal," the darkness suddenly speaks up, in a light yet rough voice. "Go away."_

_An abnormally large wing gets into the light, claws at its end outstretched, as if ready to grab something._

_"C'mon, Yveltal, let's go outside!" She ignores, pulling its wing with its small - yet overwhelmingly sharp - fangs. _

_The blackness of the cave shakes slightly, shards of pebbles shakily falling down, like a landslide._

The delphox looks unsure now, unconvinced and fearful. She instinctively pulls her hood down more, almost unable to breathe as it strangles her neck. She dismisses it as a minor nuissance. _Better to hear, worse to look._ She thinks without a breath.

She looks up at the clear blue skies, sun beaming down at her, and she includes it with the confident smiles of the townspeople. It gives her a severe headache, almost like a hangover.

_"I said **GO AWAY!"** The voice alters to a god like one, except with a hint of a teenager's voice. The raining of pebbles apparently disappeared, replaced by gigantic boulders and neutrally sized rocks. Fokko - whose real name is Mafoxy - still cackles at this, as she releases her grip from the ground, landing on a trunk on her back. Her cackles turn to sharp screams, as her spine aches more than having a leg dysfunction by a rock; in general it's just bad. They turn to weeps, eyes closed as she hears large stomps. _

_"Yveltal, we're supposed to play...why..." the drops of saltwater from her eyes make the ground wet, the it's-raining-on-the-ground kind of wet. "Why do you hate me..."_

_"Why don't you like friends..."_

_"Because friends are pathetic! Trusting...it's worthless. Stupid! Strength is meant for one, not to be shared. Everything has to be fought over! And I don't expect you to understand - you!? You are just a dumb, stupid child who believes this existence. And I don't expect that you'd understand that love is WORSE!"_

_Fokko opens her eyes slightly, shaking her head, as she begins to whimper, a tried conversation. "Love...it's the best treatment...especially for you..." She suddenly burst out. "You just...**hate**..." She shouts out the last word, snorting out massive streams of flames. Instead of the action stopping the creature, the wing only adds two talons, another wing, and a painful gaze from two blue eyes on a beak. _

Mafoxy grits her teeth, fangs getting chipped off slowly as she tries to contain the fear, dread and most importantly - the anger. "Stupid, stupid..._me."_ She mutters too silently that it's simply a mix of words that trip on her tongue. The water on her eyes finally falls on the floor, as she begins to sob. "Stupid...d-dumb...m-m-me..." She stutters, jerking her head away from the riolu guards' gaze. Apparently, she is too late, as a riolu begins to stand up. (For a moment, she forgot their ability to sense the emotions.)

"Princess? Is something wrong?" He speaks in a child like voice, the steeled up face now replaced with a wry frown and furrowed brows that bring his eyes to a worried look. "Did you get hurt?"

"No. It's...fine." She wipes off the saltwater that now cling unto the corners of her eyes, unable to lift up the upside down frown on her face and the sorrowful eyes.

"Oh, okay then, ma'am."

She puts her hand to her chest, as she proceeds to the giddy yet aloofly lazy look from the quagsire who stands at the high stage, a pikachu holding up a scarlet pillow that holds a crown and other regalia effortlessly, as if it doesn't make his arms and legs tremble. (She doesn't mind anymore. All the other subjects liked to be emotionless, and as many times she'd scolded them to be who they want, they continue their robot faces.)

_"Finally, you understand. Yes, child, I do hate. And I'll make you hate too!" He roars, boulders from the cave rolling out towards her. She tries to get up with one paw, as the others are in pain, the pain from her spine spreading. But the evil quetzal grabs her quickly, squeezing her harshly. Fokko screams once more, but this only adds to the strength of Yveltal's grip. **"YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR EVER BELIEVING IN 'FRIENDSHIP!'" **he bellows, black pulses appearing at the outline of his wings. She cries loudly, as the pulses go to her body._

_Her lungs breathe faster as she feels her chest burn somewhat. She shakes her head, much to her chagrin. She can't handle much of this, as she feels herself steeling up, as the dark aura outlines her body. Her eyes look intense, as they grow darker crimson from bright amber. Her teeth suddenly grow sharper, and her paws feel sturdier. As the burst of strength hits her, she closes her eyes, only remembering a massive thud after that._

Mafoxy purses her lips, hiding her distress. The walk feels like more than an hour, and she notices that she is just halfway through to that stage. She still senses the huge smiles that only give her fear, calming herself as she thinks that looking is worse than hearing. She notes to herself not to look.

_The Braixen wakes up with widened blood red eyes, her surroundings slowly materializing. She finds herself sprawled on a soft bed, blanket tucking the bed instead of her body. She puts a paw to her chest, her heart feeling like a rock that roll back and forth as it pumps at a fast rate. She finds that everything is swirls of a dark tone of purple and black, voids making scattered books and canvases float. _

_She jumps off the bed, eyeing the curtains which she aggressively pulls out of stress and small curiosity. She notices that the sky is completely black, with no white or even grey clouds roaming the skies. Only few stars twinkle, and their light is only a dim grey. Her gaze averts to the castle garden, which is only consistent of shrubs that look like mazes from a bird's eye view. Tall bushes and plants surround the whole area of the field, some small flowers sprouting from the ground. She notices a frog-like creature look up, almost as if he is eyeing her. An otter with two shells on waist speaks something she cannot hear, as he looks up as well. That's perfectly normal, in her eyes._

_Wait - a frogadier? And a dewott? Here? In the castle?_

_She rubs her eyes, and they still remain as two blue specks. Huh. She places a tender paw upon the window, to wave at them, but the chances of them waving back is zero._

_But the frog does, smiling brightly at her. The dewott seems to discourage him, as he flails his arms at him. She lightly giggles, as she blinks at him, exchanging another smile. _

_They're just acquaintances though. She doesn't believe in friends._

_She notices the edges of the window are filled with dark pulses, which come from her paws. She quickly withdraws it, closing the windows curtly. _

_"Teruna." She jumps shocked, as she sees a serperior glare at her with those cold hearted eyes. "Father," she bows at him, plucking part of her fur and backing her right leg behind her left. She interlaces her paws, still staring at the dark aura of the ground. (Her nicknames go in rotation whenever she evolves, which she finds weird.) "it's...getting worse."_

_The snake nods. "Yes, I've noticed that. Which is why I need to give this." He shows a c-shaped wing, with colors of lavender, red violet and sandy yellow. A whole near the edge of the wing is punctured, as a chain inserts itself through it. A pendant. "Your mother and I will be out for three weeks. This lunar wing contains the power of the cresselia in the neighboring village. It should help you stop your powers from leaking." he says in a serious tone._

_"Even the gloves?" She gives a questioning look, raising her head at him._

_"Yes, even the gloves." _

_She takes the charm and places it on her neck, feeling a brighter aura envelop her. It doesn't overwhelm the dark one though._

The delphox remembers something, as she worriedly places her paw on her neck. She doesn't feel anything. She moves her other paw to the one on her neck, her laws are just bare. Her eyes widen. But she can't do anything now, as she's already stepped unto the stage. She tries to hold in a gasp.

The quagsire speaks about a different topic, not noticing her surprised gaze. "Princess," he mutters, nudging his arm to something invisible, to point at the pillow. "Go ahead."

She nods nervously, letting out a sigh. She holds the crown with trembling hands, and washes her frown into a neutral look, as she closes her eyes and places it on her head.

"The new heir to the throne, our new queen!" She hears her sister shout happily.

She hears cheers and roars, signaling that her assumptions are wrong. She sighs, smiling.

But she forgets to remove her grip on the regalia, and she lets out a wince as she forgets to not look as well.

She hears sighs and muffled voices and whispers. Her frown quickly dissipates the smile.

_Her parents never returned._

Assumptions. They're too correct to _not_ be true, huh?


End file.
